Elle était
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Ils étaient cette génération de Serpentard qui avait tout perdu. Elle était Pansy Parkinson celle qui avait voulu vendre l'élu.


Ils étaient le clan des damnés.  
S'étaient tous ses noms qui s'alignaient en rang d'oignon sur ses stèles froides aux croix aussi raides que les corps figés dans la gangue de leur trou rempli de boue. S'étaient tous les vivants qui avaient le regard aussi vide que les cadavres qui se putréfiaient sous terre.  
Ils étaient les sacrifiés.  
Ils étaient ses enfants qui avaient perdus leur innocence sur le champ de bataille. Cette génération de laissés pour compte. Ils s'étaient battus pour un avenir imposé qui était devenu un présent en ruine, un monde en kit. Ils étaient cette génération de Serpentard qui avait tout perdu. Une génération qui avait grandie dans la noblesse du sang et de l'aristocratie du siècle passé. Ils n'étaient plus rien si ce n'est les vestiges d'un passé honteux.  
Ils étaient les perdants.  
Ils n'avaient plus rien si ce n'est les injures qu'on leur jetaient à la figure et les regards assassins qu'on leur lançaient. Ils n'avaient rien fait si ce n'est naitre dans la mauvaise famille et avoir suivi les préceptes qu'on leur avait inculqués sans se poser de questions.  
Ils n'étaient que les fantômes d'un autre temps. Les âmes en peines, les errants de leur monde.  
Comment expliquer aux gens qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien ? Qu'ils n'étaient pas plus à blâmer que ceux qui n'avait rien fait pendant cette guerre.  
Ils n'étaient pas nombreux les héros. Alors qu'il y avait eu tant de gens qui n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour sauver le monde. Et c'était maintenant eux qui s'acharnaient sur ces abominations, ces rejetons de monstres.  
Qu'ils les laissent en paix avec leurs erreurs et héritage et aillent déverser leur bile ailleurs. Ils avaient déjà leur conscience à soulager avant de leur servir de réceptacle pour leur haine et leur mauvaise foi.

Elle avait réussi à laisser tout ça derrière elle grâce aux mains tendus et à une auberge qui l'avait accueilli sans sourciller, sans préjugés. Elle avançait doucement sur le chemin de la rédemption. Après tout elle avait eu comme seul tort de dire tout haut ce que les autres avaient pensés tout bas à un moment ou l'autre.  
Ils n'étaient pas tous des foutus lions qui préféraient mourir les armes à la main plutôt que baisser les bras. Alors si une seule vie en valait des milliers pourquoi se refuser à la sacrifier. Elle avait osé s'élever contre les regards hostiles pour échanger la vie d'Harry Potter contre celles de tous ses camardes. Elle leur avait lancé au visage de ses lions égoïstes qu'ils étaient prêts à mettre toutes ses vies sur la balance pour leur héros.  
Elle avait dit tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas et elle avait tout perdu ce jour-là. Elle était devenue une parjure pour sauver des vies et on l'avait remercié en la brisant.  
Elle était Pansy Parkinson celle qui avait voulu vendre l'élu. Celle qui n'avait qu'un passé bien trop lourd et un avenir en morceaux.

Maintenant elle était seulement Pansy Thomas. Celle qui avait réappris à vivre et fuyait le passé.  
Celle qui s'était relevée et apprenait à monter son avenir en kit. Elle n'était pas douée à ce jeu de construction et parfois son édifice brinquebalant menaçait de s'effondrer. Mais il y avait tout le temps quelqu'un pour le soutenir le temps qu'elle consolide tout ça.  
Il y avait Dean, ses sourires et leur avenir qui se faisait maintenant à deux. Luna et sa douce folie qui lui faisait découvrir un nouveau monde, un monde plus doux et un peu étrange. Avec Lavande elles comblaient leurs fêlures ensembles tout en appliquant du vernis sur leurs ongles. C'était Seamus et ses rires francs si différents de ceux moqueurs de ses anciens condisciples. Neville, ses fleurs, ses post-it et sa maladresse touchante qui ne lui donnait plus envie de se moquer de lui comme à Poudlard. Hannah et ses instincts maternels plus poussés que ceux de sa propre mère et puis tous ces gens qui venaient à l'auberge et lui parlait comme s'ils la découvraient pour la première fois.  
Car après tout elle ne faisait plus partis des damnés, elle était revenue de son errance transformée.  
Au final elle n'était plus que Pansy. Celle qui avait l'héritage sang-pur comme passé et l'avenir d'une traitre à son sang.


End file.
